


Moonlight

by Lynnearline



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, LaF and Laura brotp kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnearline/pseuds/Lynnearline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is a dork and because of her tendencies to exemplify that quality she kind of messes up (but it isn't serious at all whoops).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda cheesy and it was inspired by this drawing by adamantred on tumblr forever ago and I just never posted this on Ao3 so whoops here it is now~ http://adamantred.tumblr.com/post/109138425440/bet-youre-probably-crazy-bet-im-being-rolled

Laura's phone began to ring the second she set foot outside of the confectionery she had just spent the past hour in. Since she passed all of her finals, her father had given her an exorbitant amount of money, along with a new phone - an iPhone 6 - which she was struggling to grab since her hands were full of freshly purchased bags of nothing other than cookies.

"Hello?" Laura fumbled to answer, not noticing the caller ID.

"Cupcake, you've been gone since noon," Carmilla's sleep laden voice came over the phone, "Did you get swallowed up by the place?"

"How did you even know I left? You were fast asleep!" Laura smiled. Her girlfriend's sleep schedule was quite the mess, and that was probably because she was a "creature of the night, fear me," as Carmilla liked to phrase.

"I can't tell you that, sundance. I'd lose my air of mystery."

Laura could hear her smirk across the phone, "Whatever, Carm. I'm on my way home right now. Oh, before I go, did you set Harry Potter to record like I asked you to?"

"Nope." Carmilla hung up. Laura pulled her phone down to glare at it. She was only slightly peeved because she owned all the movies, but they were at her dads house a couple hundred miles away. She had a heated discussion with Carmilla last night, and came to the conclusion that in order for their relationship to properly continue, Carmilla must watch Harry Potter. How could one live so long without it?

Just as Laura began to slide her phone into her back pocket, it began to vibrate again. She checked the caller ID this time; it was LaFontaine.

"Hey LaF what's up?"

"Laur!" They spoke her name with such excitement Laura thought they might have gained the rights to the alchemy lab property, "You gotta hurry to the library and check out what JP found!"

"Uh, is it good or is it bad because I have a whole bunch of cookies that I gotta-"

"Laur there's no time to wait you have to get here and see this NOW."

LaF hadn't done something like this in awhile, so Laura assumed the worst. "I'll be there in ten LaF just-"

"Okay, good, hurry, see you," they hung up. Laura once again looked down at her phone and scowled at it. The call left one million thoughts swimming in Laura's mind, and most were concerning. People really needed to stop hanging up on her.

Regardless of a complete conversation or not, Laura slipped her phone into her back pocket and began hurriedly walking towards the library. She knew she should probably take the cookies back to the dorm before they became all gooey from the hot summer afternoon, but she figured they'd be fine since she was walking quite quickly, and the library is surprisingly air conditioned even though it's centuries old.

Laura finally arrived at the library after eight minutes of extreme speed-walking, and was immediately refreshed by the air conditioning which was, thankfully, working today. She walked over to the recently added technology wing which had really good WiFi, unlike the rest of the campus (Laura realized this when her Fool's Gold audio video had buffered one too many times, and she just decided to buy the dang song since it was causing such trouble). Laura scanned the computer section for the familiar red hair she knew, and soon spotted it near the far end of the wing. She quickly walked over there because she remembered how excited LaF had been on the phone, and at that moment it looked like they were sitting on the edge of their seat.

LaFontaine didn't even notice Laura had walked up behind them until she was tapping on their shoulder, "Laura! Check this OUT! JP was just checking out the internet while I told him about Doctor Who, and all of a sudden he found an archive FULL of unreleased episodes that have the twelfth doctor!"

Laura's jaw practically dropped off of her face, "I literally cannot believe you. You called me and made me SPEED-WALK through the heat to the library instead of my dorm, making me think something drastic has happened, and-"

"BUT LAUR SOMETHING DRASTIC -has- HAPPENED! This is the TWELFTH DOCTOR we are talking about. Nobody has seen these episodes before, and here they are, right here where we can see them."

LaFontaine turned and stared at Laura like she was insane for not being excited, when all of a sudden Laura's face lit up. "Wait. The twelfth doctor, you said? We haven't seen a single episode of him yet. No way. No way!" Laura pulled up a chair and set the cookies down on the table the computer rested on. Her eyes locked on the screen as LaF scrolled through the archive, ten episodes of unreleased Doctor Who footage at their fingertips.

LaFontaine grinned, "I know! Do you wanna watch 'em with me? It's only one thirty, and there's nothing really going on today so..."

"I've only got one problem," Laura frowned, "this is kind of illegal. But. But we're going to watch it on TV anyways, and I know we are both probably going to buy the DVD when it comes out, and we've each bought enough merch from stores to probably fund the entire show so really I think it's probably okay that-"

"Laur, chill it's fine." LaF spun around in the swivel chair they were cross-legged in to face Laura, "We aren't going to be arrested for doing this, and JP rigged this so nobody can even trace that we streamed the video."

Laura considered all of the possibilities for a couple moments before sighing and pulling a box of cookies out, "Okay. Click the first episode." LaF cheered and opened up the box, devouring the first of many double chocolate chip cookies that would be eaten in the next few hours.

///

"No." Laura groaned through a mouthful of cookie, "No, I can't wait until the season actually comes out! Why is the world so cruel LaF?"

They shook their head and whispered through their own filled mouth, "Not sure Laur. But there is one thing I am sure of. I MISS MATT SMITH SO MUCH!"

"I KNOW. I DO TOO LAF, I DO TOO." Laura checked her phone.

The time read 10:47 pm.

Oh no.

- _4 missed calls from Carmilla_ -

5:07 pm:  _Carmilla_ :  _Are you alright? You said you were on your way home four hours ago._

Oh no. "Hey LaF, thanks so much for telling me about this, but I really have to go now. Uh, see you tomorrow or something." Laura began to put the eleven now-empty cookie boxes into a bag to throw away later, slightly rushing because oh no, Carmilla is _probably_ freaking out.

"No prob, Laur. Anytime. See ya!" LaF rushed their response as Laura practically ran out of the library, her phone to her ear. Laura listened to the phone ring again and again before it went to Carmilla's voicemail.

" _I'm probably asleep. Leave a message if you'd like_." Carmilla's voice all but groaned through the recorded message. Laura hung up, and began sending a text apologizing profusely for her inactivity in real life for the past nine hours, swearing she was headed back to the dorm right that instant. Within around six minutes Laura was in her dorm hallway, fiddling with the key to her and Carmilla's shared room. Upon entry, she tossed the bag of fulfilled, though now empty promises in the trash, and realized she was alone. Carmilla's bed was messy and unmade (though when was it not?), and the only thing missing from her side of the room was her pack of cigars she occasionally used. Laura glanced at the clock, noticing the time read 10:54 pm before she rushed out of the room, realizing exactly where Carmilla was.

///

Laura roughly shoved open the door to the rooftop before immediately scanning the level for her girlfriend. She began to grow worried due to the lack of said person until she noticed a faint red glow come from the wall across the way. Laura figured she was up here since Carmilla had told her the stars calmed her down. Laura swore that Carmilla is the sappiest being to have ever existed. Laura sighed due to the wave of relief that washed over her and began walking over to the girl, the cool breeze that now filled the air making her honey-colored hair flow around her.

"I absolutely cannot believe you, cupcake," Carmilla exhaled, wisps of smoke escaping her mouth, "You spent nine hours watching illegally streamed episodes of DOCTOR WHO? I was a little bit concerned about you, you know." Heat ran to Laura's cheeks and she looked to the ground as Carmilla told the truth. She felt really bad for not contacting Carmilla, and Laura told her so. Carmilla shrugged and began to take another drag of the cigarette as she looked over the city, which was characterized by the outlines of buildings, each containing a few brightened windows.

It was at that moment that Laura realized how incredibly beautiful Carmilla was. Perhaps it was because of her feigned disinterest of Laura's health when in reality she was probably more relieved than Laura had been when her OTP had become canon (Ron x Hermione, of course), or perhaps it was because Carmilla as a whole was just so perfect that she couldn't handle it any more. Her black hair, which was in one of Carmilla's ridiculously perfect ponytails, was perfectly illuminated by the moon and city lights, one of her lighter colored (but still almost black) shirts hanging off of her shoulders, her tight black leather pants she loved so much (which she wore more often since Laura had shown her interest and disinterest since they were so difficult to get off of her), her ear piercings glinting due to previously noted light sources.

Laura ran her eyes over Carmilla as she exhaled again and began taking another drag before deciding she'd had her hands off of her for too long. Laura briskly crossed the remaining short distance to her girlfriend and pushed her against the wall, causing Carmilla to drop her cigar and wrap her arm around Laura's body, the already fading embers falling away from the singed paper. Carmilla was up against the wall now, hoisted up by Laura's thigh. She made eye contact with the suddenly dominant girl before tracing her lips with her index finger, which made Laura push her even further up the wall.

Laura reached up to Carmilla's ear and nipped at it before whispering, "You know I'm really, really sorry yeah? I promise watching Doctor Who won't be what I do for the rest of my life, or tonight for that matter."

"Oh yeah?" Carmilla shivered as Laura's mouth came into contact with the scarred area on her neck that had sealed her fate, "Then what are you going to do?"

"Hopefully," Laura pulled back to look into Carmilla's eyes, and she noticed her girlfriends eyes were definitely not on Laura's, "You."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me at lynnearline.tumblr.com or octavia-blake-belladonna.tumblr.com


End file.
